


Toddlers and Miraculouses

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Crackmas, Gen, age akuma, baby shenanigans, ladybug can't handle little chat, lots of kid talk, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir get hit with an age ray. Can they capture the akuma as children, or will Hawkmoth finally claim their Miraculouses?





	Toddlers and Miraculouses

As time wore on, Ladybug and Chat Noir had grown accustomed to akumas popping up in the middle of the day and interrupting their daily lives. It came with the superhero territory. Most battles followed the same routine, but on certain occasions, the akumas managed to surprise them. Today was one of those days that they found themselves presented with a series of odd circumstances as the akuma was a rebellious adult who refused to grow up, and as a result, he was blasting people with his age ray, leaving government offices in the hands of infants. Naturally, Ladybug and Chat Noir were hot on his tail when Chat pulled a classic defensive maneuver – leaping in front of Ladybug to offer himself as a human shield from enemy fire.

“Look out!” He called as the blast zapped him.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug gasped as he shrank down, and a little boy blinked back up at her. “Aww...are you okay?”

“Purrfectwy fine, ma wady,” He affirmed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you back to normal soon,” She promised, squatting down so he could climb on her back.

“Can we get ice cweam on tha way?” He requested as she straightened up and reached for her yoyo.

“Maybe after we capture the akuma,” She said, swinging them through the city after the akuma. Landing on the Grand Paris’ pool deck, she pulled up her newsfeed while Chat Noir wandered around and batted at the water. Once she’d confirmed the akuma’s location based on recent news reports, she glanced around for her partner and found him before her with a rose in his hand.

“I picked this for you,” He said, and Ladybug accepted it reluctantly. It seems that somethings didn’t change with age. Upon her acceptance of his offering, he knelt down one knee and placed a hand over his heart. “Wadybug, you’re my forever girl. Will you go on a date wif me?” He asked with his typical boyish-charm, and Ladybug cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Those bright green sclera stared up at her hopefully, and she felt her heart lurch.

“Crap, you’re cute,” She swore, scooping him up and racing for the ledge. “We have to change you back immediately.

“But you didn’t answer me!” He protested.

“No time! Gotta fight an akuma.”

“I don’t fink you take my feewings sewiously,” He said accusingly.

“Uh, I’m a little old for you, don’t you think?” She chuckled as they landed again, and she ruffled his hair.

“That’s not funny,” He folded his arms over his chest grumpily.

“If you focus on the akuma, I’ll take you to get ice cream,” She offered with a sly smirk.

“Pwomise?”

“Promise.”

“Pinky pwomise?” He extended his littlest finger, and Ladybug bitback a smile as she wrapped hers around his. “Okay! Wet’s go!”

“Good kitty,” Ladybug praised as they dashed around the corner. “Times up, Big Kid! Turn everyone back to normal!”

“Yeah, or ma wady’s gonna kick your butt!” Chat added, brandishing his staff.

“No way! Growing up is boring. We should all just stay kids forever!” Big Kid whined.

“No one can escape aging, not even you,” Ladybug said, swinging her yoyo at her side.

“Watch me!”

Ladybug charged in, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. Chat offered his assistance by kicking his shins, though his tiny feet didn’t do much damage, and Big Kid simply grabbed his arm and tossed him aside.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug cried worriedly, taking her eyes off of the akuma for just long enough. In a flash of light, the world suddenly became a lot bigger, and Ladybug glanced down at her tiny hands, noticing the ground was a lot closer than usual.

“Cwap.” She glanced up just in time to dodge another blast. Well, she supposed now was as good a time as ever to ask Tikki for help. “Wucky Charm!”

“Are you gonna play a video game?” Chat asked landing back beside her and staring curiously at the gaming tablet in her hands.

“Uhh, I don’t know,” She admitted, glancing around the scene, eyeing Big Kid contemplatively before she got an idea. “Hey, Big Kid! I’ve got a game pad!”

“Give it to me!” He demanded, holding out his hand expectantly.

“No, it’s mine!” Ladybug said, turning away from him.

“Gimme!” He stomped his foot.

“How about we twade? I’ll give you my game pad if you let me play with your gun thingy,” She offered, and Big Kid tapped his chin in thought for a moment.

“Well…” He hesitated, and Ladybug started up the game pad, catching Big Kid’s attention instantly. “Okay, but just for a minute…”

Ladybug approached him, and they swapped toys respectively. While Big Kid plopped on the roof to play his game, Ladybug snapped the toy gun over her knee, freeing the black butterfly from inside.

“No mowa ebil-dowing fo you lil akuma,” She said, tossing her yoyo and catching the butterfly before it could escape.

“My turn!” Chat snatched the gamepad back from Big Kid as he changed back to normal. “So, Wadybug, now that we’re the same age again, will you go on a date wif me?”

“Sorry, my papa says I can’t date until I’m 30,” She said, taking the charm from his hands and tossing it into the air as Chat’s ears drooped dejectedly. They stretched their limbs as her magic set everything back to normal, grateful to be back to their rightful ages. Ladybug observed Chat’s pout with a pensive frown as her earrings beeped urgently. “Tell you what, let’s go recharge our kwamis then we’ll go get that ice cream, okay?”

Chat perked up a little, that devilish grin of his creeping back in. “Sounds purrfect, m’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Baby shenanigans! Lowkey LadyNoir at the end.  
> Points if you know where the “you’re my forever girl” line came from. XD  
> I hope you’re all sufficiently suffering on this fine day of Crackmas. The cracks only get crackier from here, so I hope you’re all ready.  
> See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
